Leave Taken
by Mokusgirl
Summary: When Gibbs calls in sick for work Sammy goes to check on him and ends up nursing him out of a migraine. Gammy. GibbsXOC.


**A/N: So honestly I have no clue what made me come up with this, I think it might have been fanfiction of some sort but anyway it's just a fluffy little one-shot so Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**Leave taken**

oOoOoOo

Sammy had slept at home the night before, having planned a girl's night in with Declan. She had said goodbye to Gibbs and given him a kiss with promises of coffee in the morning. When she got to the office however Gibbs was nowhere to be found. That no being entirely unusual Sammy set his coffee on his desk before getting herself settled to wait for everyone to come in.

oOoOoOo

When everyone showed up and Gibbs was still nowhere to be found Sammy picked up her phone and was dialing the last number of Gibbs' cell when Jenny walked into the bullpen.

"Agent Gibbs isn't coming in today," She announced, "Finished up any reports you still owe."

That said she disappeared with leaving any time for questions. Sammy sighed and looked down at her phone, contemplating dialing that last number but deciding that if it was bad enough he called in he must be pretty sick. She set her phone down and got to work.

oOoOoOo

Sammy stood at Gibbs' door listening for anything. Normally if he was in the basement the faint sound of his sanding block running along wood or his 'idiot box' as he licked to call his TV playing in the background could be heard from the front door but Sammy couldn't hear anything. She thought about ringing the bell until she remembered it was broken. She knocked and waited listening for any movement. When she didn't hear anything after a minute she turned the knob gently and quietly let herself in. She was surprised to see the whole house completely dark but snapped out of it after a second and closed the door quietly behind her. Sammy slipped her shoes off before making her way to the living room where she found Gibbs laying on the couch in nothing but a pair of pj pants, seemingly asleep. She gently sat on the edge of the couch and felt his head before running her fingers through his hair. Slowly his opened but quickly closed and everything started to fall into place.

"Are you alright honey?" Sammy asked as softly as possible.

"No," Gibbs mumbled, not even trying to put up a front.

"Migraine?" Sammy asked in the same soft tone.

Gibbs nodded ever so slightly, his brows furrowing as it made his head throb worse.

"I'll be back," Sammy said quietly before heading to the kitchen.

She put the kettle on before quietly going through the cabinet beside the stove until she found the peppermint tea she had left at the house. She dropped one of the tea bags into a mug before getting to work making a cool cloth for Gibbs' head. When the kettle clicked off she poured the hot water of the tea bag and added a teaspoon of honey then collected the mug and cloth and headed back to the living room. She set the mug on the table beside the couch before gently placing the cloth on Gibbs' forehead. He shifted and moved to sit up wincing the entire time then slowly motioned for Sammy to sit down. She did and he lowered himself back down. Once he was settled she repositioned the cloth on his head and started gently running her fingers through his hair. When he started to relax a little she started to massage his head, starting slow and watching to make sure she wasn't making it worse. After a couple minutes she remembered the tea she had made him.

"Do you want to drink a little of the tea I made you?" Sammy asked in a hushed tone, "It should help with your head a little."

As much as Gibbs didn't want to move he weighed his options and decided that it wouldn't hurt to try to at least drink a little. He gave a small nod and moved to sit up, glad when Sammy supported him. She brought the mug to his lips and slowly tipped it so he could take a couple sips. When he seemed done Sammy set the mug down again and helped lower Gibbs back into her lap. Once he was settled again Sammy started up massaging his head again smiling when after a little bit he seemed to fall asleep.

oOoOoOo

Gibbs slept for almost 3 hours and when he finally woke up he was feeling better, not 100% better but the light and sound sensitivity were gone and the throbbing in his head wasn't nearly as bad as before. He stretched before moving to sit up but laid down again when he met resistance. He looked up and couldn't help but smile at Sammy who was asleep, her head propped up on a hand and her other hand resting on his chest. He gently lifted her hand from his chest to his lips and planted a soft kiss on her fingers. Sammy came to when she felt her hand chill and a pair of warm lips on her fingers. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she was met by a pair of bright blue eyes from her lap.

"Are you feeling better?" Sammy asked softly.

"Much," Gibbs said with a nod before sitting up, "It seems like it's time for bed though."

"Yeah I think so," Sammy said with a yawn.

Gibbs stood up and offered Sammy a hand before leading her up the stairs to his room. Sammy made a bee line for the drawer she knew he kept his NIS shirts in and slid her jeans and tshirt off before slipping the oversized shirt on. Gibbs changed into his pjs and turned to Sammy, smiling when he saw her in his shirt which was big enough to almost be a nightie.

"Just a little big there dontcha think?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"Yeah but it's the best to sleep in," Sammy said smiling at him, "It's comfy and soft and it smells like you."

Gibbs just chuckled a little and planted a kiss on her nose, "You're adorable. Now com'on, into bed."

Gibbs gently turned her towards the bed and pulled back the covers before moving to turn off the lights. Sammy crawled into bed and pulled the covers up over herself. When Gibbs slid into bed beside her she curled into his chest and sighed contently.

"Goodnight," Gibbs said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Sammy's head.

"Night, love you," Sammy mumbled into his chest.

"Love you too," Gibbs said, pulling her a little closer before letting himself drift off.

oOoOoOo

The End


End file.
